Sweet Love
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Slash! LM/HP/SS MPreg warning! Harry has something important to tell his Lovers, an they handle it? On Hold at the moment. I'm rewritting it.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Love

Disclaimer:

Only J.K.R owns Harry Potter. In a crazy, fan-driven way, I know we'd all like to claim otherwise, if only to keep a couple dozen favorites from dying via the seventh book, but it's true. Therefore, this was only was written with that acknowledgment, and no profit is to come from it, so don't get your undies in a bunch. Thanks.

Typed and beta'd by the ever so lovely Meghan, who probably won't hear about again, unless she decides to try writing fanfiction again one far day in the future.

Part I:

In a small room in The Leaky Cauldron Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair every so often. He didn't know what to do. The room started to move and Harry found himself staring at the floor, not understanding how he got there.

A knock on the door and three men entered; Severus Snape knelt down next to the teen and started asking questions.

"What's wrong, Potter? Why did you call me to get Lucius? Are you ill?"

Harry smiled weakly at his professor. "I couldn't stay with the Dursley's anymore," He grimaced at the feeling of something coming up and pushed Severus away. He stood unsteadily and dashed to the green bathroom door just in time to throw up the chicken ramen he'd eaten earlier.

A soothing hand touched his back, rubbing circles gently. "Love?" Lucius' voice quivered, "What is wrong?"

Harry glared over his shoulder at his blond lover. Then he moved his glare to his dark haired lover as Severus stepped into the small room, holding out a potion.

"I'm not taking that." Harry told the man, only to lean over the toilet again.

"Harry?" Draco asked, "Do you have the flu?" The young blond looked in, concerned. He and Harry had become fast friends after Severus locked his father and Harry in a storage room for an entire day. Severus had joined them after unlocking the room and finding them together.

"Harry." Severus said, dropping the potion, "Why won't you take it?" He knelt next Lucius, who now had an arm around the teen's middle.

"I don't have the flu." Harry answered Draco with a sigh, and then glared once more at Severus. "I'm afraid the potion might hurt me." He explained to the potion master, who sneered.

"Are you stupid?"Severus snarled, standing up and slamming the vial down, "I would never!"

"Severus, please!" Lucius yelled, "Let him explain." He pulled Harry against him, kissing the teen's cheeks and trying to dry the tears that were now making their selves known.

"Why?" Severus growled.

Harry let out a chocked sob and took a breath. "I'm pregnant!" he cried.

Silence.

"It's both of yours fault!" He continued, "I didn't even know it was possible!" More sobs.

Draco stepped back and out of the small bathroom. Severus nodded his head before slowly pulling the door, shutting and locking him and his two lovers in.

He turned, pulling out his wand and performing a diagnostic spell to see how far along Harry was, how healthy the mother and child were, and if there were any physical injuries.

"Two months. Child healthy. Mother healty. Mother : bruised, right side, kicked twice."

Lucius' hands found their way under Harry's shirt, lifting it up to see the yellowish bruise. It was fairly new.

Severus set his wand next to it and muttered a small healing charm.

"Lucius," Severus met the blonde's silver eyes with his onyx ones, "Stay with Harry. I'm taking Draco to help me brew some potions for Harry." He leaned down, catching Harry's chin and lifting it up. His lips caught Harry's in a gentle kiss, and then he was gone, sweeping out of the room.

"Draco, come." He demanded as he passed the young blond.

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into Lucius' silk robes. The older blond picked up his young lover and carried him to the bed, laying him down only to have himself crawling in with him, when Harry wouldn't let go of his robes. Together the two drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, again, nobody owns Harry Potter save for J.K. I know it, you know, and she certainly knows it, so no biggies. Got a problem? Well, too bad. This isn't for profit or anything, so go tell someone who cares.

Beta'd and typed, yet again, by Meg.

Sweet Love

Part II:

Lucius woke first. He looked down at his young lover before getting out of bed and going to order breakfast. He ordered enough for four, knowing Severus and his son would be here soon.

Drace foo-ed in first, holding a crate full of vials. "Morning Father," he yawned, "I need sleep." He set the crate down and slumped into a nearby chair.

Lucius hummed and set a plate down in front of his son. "Eat up, and then you go wake Harry," he told the boy, "You can sleep in the bed."

Draco yawned again, blinking his eyes. "'Kay," he muttered.

A puff of smoke came from the chimney and Severus stepped gracefully out with a box filled with everything he needed to set up a mini-potion lab. He set the box down and walked over to the his blond lover and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning love."

Lucius rolled his eyes and set down a plate, "Have you slept at all?" He asked the dark haired man.

Severus shrugged -he'd been around Harry too long- and sat down to eat. "No," He grunted.

Lucius looked away in disgust. "You should join Draco for a morning nap."

"No," was the only answer Lucius got as Draco stood up and headed to the bedroom.

Lucius picked up the plate and put it in the sink. Filling up another plate he waited for Harry to appear.

Harry rolled over as the bed sunk under the weight of another body. "Lucius?" He mumbled.

"No scar head," Draco groaned, "Father has food, get up." He fell into the bed besides Harry.

"What about you?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Already ate, going to bed now." Drace pulled a pillow over his face.

Harry rolled out of bed, landing on his hands and knees. "Okay." He stood up and stumbled out of the room only to run into Severus.

Snape smiled and dropped a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Good night," he said, "Blondie has your potions."

"I heard that!" Lucius' voice yelled.

Harry grinned. "Night, Sevvy."

Snape grunted and passed Harry into the room where he collapsed beside Draco.

. . . . . .

The day passed, then a week, and Harry found himself at Snape's family home for the rest of his pregnancy.

Harry didn't mind, in fact he loved how over protective the two men became. What he did mind was Draco. The teen wouldn't leave him alone!

Harry would go and cook cookies or something or something sweet and Draco would follow. Ron and Hermione would come over to see him and Draco was constantly reminding him about his condition.

Honestly Harry wanted to stun him. Draco would follow him all the way to the bathroom and wait until he came out only to follow him to his next destination.

If asked why, Draco's reply was, "Dad told me to keep an eye on you, and Sev said to keep you out of trouble."

Harry was not happy.

By the time school started up again everyone knew the-boy-who-lived was knocked up by the two Death Eaters. The hate letters were being destroyed by Draco, Ron, and Hermione, even though Draco would deny it if asked.

Everything seeming to be going well for the young hero, so far at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Love Part 3

Beta'd by M.K.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. alrighty? No one's saying otherwise, so don't get all ruffled up. You'll only waste your time.

Harry sat in the library, not really doing anything even though his charm's textbook was open in front of him. Hermione was dragged off by Ron for a private lesson in a dark corner. Draco was at the Quidditch practices, promising to kick Gyriffindor's butt since Harry couldn't play this year.

Harry rubbed his belly and stared at the open book. The whispers had been worse since school started. Everyone knew he was pregnant. In fact his new names were now the-whore-hero and the-boy-who-lived-to-be-knocked-up.

Honestly it was stupid! Not that he didn't expect this; no one knew who knocked him up, and at the same time everyone knew.

The three of them didn't go out of their way to keep it quiet, but they didn't tell anyone other than close friends as well.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, sitting down across from the dark-haired teen.

"Hey," Harry answered without looking at him.

Neville smiled weakly, "I need advice…" He glanced to the side towards a group of Ravenclaws. "You see, I like this girl and, well, she's different."

Harry blinked and focused on Neville. "Luna likes you too." He said, "Ask her out." Then he turned to stare at the wall.

"What?" Neville blurted. "I wasn't- Harry!" His face bright red, he buried his face in his hands. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." Harry said deadpan.

Neville sighed. "Do you miss the baby's father?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, rubbing his belly some more.

"So which one's the father?" Neville asked.

"Both." Harry looked at his friend again. "Dumbledore's not happy."

"Who cares?" Neville waved it off.

Harry smiled, "Who cares?" he repeated, "Thanks Nev."

Neville smiled, "Sure," he said glancing back to the Ravenclaws.

Luna Lovegood waved at him from where she sat next to Cho Chang and a Gyriffindor he hadn't noticed earlier.

"What's Ginny doing?" he asked.

"Luna and Ginny are friends," Harry answered. "Besides Cho's been helping her get together with a Slytherin in our year."

"Does Ron know?" Neville asked.

"Nope."

"There you are Potter!" Draco snapped, stalking towards them. "Practice is over, so I'm going to help you with Potions homework!"

Neville stood up, "I'll see you later." He took off towards the group of Ravenclaws.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Longbottom still doesn't like me?"

"Old habits die hard, look at Ron," Draco made a face. "Rather not."

Harry laughed. "Help me with charms?" He pushed the open book at the blond.

"Merlin, Potter!" Draco glared at the boy, "You should be done with this by now!"

"I can't concentrate," he muttered.

Draco sighed, "Dad will be here tonight after dinner." The blond whispered. "Sev's planning to give you a detention to get you down in the dungeon without suspicion."

Harry smiled, "Really?" His whole face shining in a new light. He hadn't seen Lucius since he arrived at Hogwarts six weeks ago and it was killing him.

Dumbledore wouldn't let him stay, at first he was going to then the headmaster changed his mind and told the Malfoy Lord he couldn't stay. Harry's been moping ever since.

Severus has been trying to help, but no one could know they were in a relationship because he would have to quit his job. So the public knew about Lucius but not Severus. It's just the way things are.

"Yes, Harry," Draco said in a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear him call the golden boy by his name.

They might be friends now, but he was still Draco Malfoy and they were still rivals.

"Okay, let's finish homework before potions!" Harry said with new motivation.

Draco sat beside him and began to explain the charms assignment; after all he had it finished right after it was assigned three days ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Love Part 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. alrighty? No one's saying otherwise, so don't get all ruffled up. You'll only waste your time.

No beta this time…

….

Lucius Malfoy listened with an inexpression face to Dumbledore go over the rules for him to stay the night with Severus Snape his "best friend" since no one knew they were together as well as Harry Potter. It wouldn't due to get his lover fired from his job.

"Rule one: Do not talk to Harry Potter. You're not married to him!" Dumbledore spilled like it was a scandal or something.

Lucius rolled his eyes, actually he was married to Harry but that was under wraps since he was also married to a potion professor that taught at Hogwarts…

"Rule two: Leave your hands to yourself. I'm surprise you don't have child severest checking to see if you've touched your own son! Harry is half your age!"

Lucius gritted his teeth and fought to keep his face expressionless, no one ever specks to_ him_ this way. Damn the old fool! "I'd never harm my son," Lucius spat.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Rule three: If Harry Potter appears before you, you are to avoid him. Go another way in the hallway, make an excuse, I don't care as long as you do not talk to the boy within these halls! The portraits will be watching!"

Lucius Malfoy stood, "Will that be all Albus?" He asked in his best Malfoy voice before turning and sweeping out before hearing the answer.

Severus Snape stood at the entries waiting for his lover to appear. He couldn't hold back a smirk as his blond lover stepped off the stair well, but lost it as Lucius passed him without a second glance. The old fool did something.

He followed his blond lover towards the dungeons, as they passed the common room doorway, Draco stepped out. He smirked at the sight of his father and called out in greeting only to be ignored as his father strolled past seething in rage at the old fool.

Severus stopped long enough to explain, "He just came from Dumbledore's office."

"Oh…" Draco looked to where his father was spitting out the password to Snape's Courters and stepping inside. "Well, good luck!" Draco stepped pass his godfather, "I have to meet up with Harry." And he took off down the hall.

Snape sighed and went to his portrait and breathed out the password in a low mutter before stepping through.

….

Harry looked up from his potion text, "Hey Dray!" He called with a big grin, he had detention with Snape tonight and Lucius was coming to see him as well.

Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from him grabbed their stuff and stood up, "Good-bye Harry, see you back at the common room." Than they disappeared in a hurry out of the library.

Draco smirked as he pulled out a chair and sat down, "I see those two still run away when I'm around."

Harry rolled his eyes, " I told them if they couldn't talk nice to you then they shouldn't even try to talk to you." He shrugged, "I told you the same thing didn't i?" He looked back to his text book, "they said if they see you they will just leave so they won't be tempted to make me mad because Ron can't hold in an insult."

Draco grinned, "That's a blessing from Merlin!"

"I thought you would say that," Harry said with a yawn.

Draco watched him closely, "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Harry grinned sleeplessly, "help me with my potion's work?" he asked by passing the question.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What do you need help on?" He asked as he pulled the book towards him so he could see what the other boy was working on. "Harry we haven't even started this stuff yet?" He looked at the teen like he'd gone insane.

"I know," Harry said taking the book back. "It's assignment I'll have to make up while I'm in hospital."

"So you're doing the work early?" Draco leaned over the table, and felt the dark haired teens forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

Harry slapped his hand away, "Not funny, Dray." Harry huffed, "I can get things done when I want to!" The green eyed boy yelled getting the attention of the librarian.

"Shhh!" The librarian said to the two of them putting her pointer finger to her lips and glaring at them.

Harry blushed and Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry," They chorused.

She shook her head and walked back to her desk. Draco began helping Harry with his assignments.

….

"That stupid old fool!" Lucius snared.

Severus stood back very amused and watched Lucius Malfoy tear up his room. He sighed, Malfoy men were always a little over dramatic. "Oh well, the house elves will have something to do for once…" Severus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This was all just too amusing to Severus Snape.


End file.
